Leçon de vol
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Lance ne maîtrise pas du tout le lion rouge, alors Keith décide de lui donner un coup de main... (Lemon bottom!Keith)


Coucou tout le monde !

Alors j'ai déjà publié d'autre textes sur VLD mais celui-ci est le premier que j'ai écris, i semaines je crois. Je n'osais pas le mettre car j'étais encore en plein questionnement sur le genrage de Pidge (que je voulais mettre neutre de base). J'ai du me refaire la série pour voir que l'équipe la genre au féminin, donc ça m'a rassuré sur ma peur de me tromper xD Voilà voila, je vous laisse apprécier de doux lemon~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Keith marchait depuis un moment, cherchant quelqu'un. Ses yeux détaillaient chaque pièce, et il se penchait de tous les côtés afin de ne pas s'arrêter. Le vaisseau était énorme, s'il prenait une pause à chaque fois, il y serait encore le lendemain. Agacé, il finit par s'arrêter au centre de commandement principale. Shiro, Coran, et Allura étaient penchés sur une carte spatiale, parlant de leur prochain coup contre Zarkon. Leur ennemi était enfin affaiblit, et ils devaient en profiter, mais l'héritier en tête commençait à ralentir sérieusement leurs plans.

\- Salut, les gars.

\- Ah, Keith, sourit Shiro. Besoin d'aide ?

\- Je cherchais Lance, vous l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

\- Pourquoi tu le cherches ? demanda Allura en se redressant, perdue.

Son paladin eut une mine blasée teintée d'agacement, et il poussa un profond soupir en relâchant dramatiquement son corps. Sa réaction parlant pour lui, la princesse et son mentor rirent. Ce fut Coran qui prit la parole, jouant encore avec sa moustache.

\- Il beuglait qu'il avait une faim de loup. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais il doit être aux cuisines.

Keith le remercia d'un hochement de la tête et les salua d'un geste de la main en tournant les talons. Il se rendit au lieu indiqué, découvrant Hunk à l'intérieur sans que cela ne le surprenne. Pidge était là également, aidant son ami dans la préparation d'un gâteau. Cependant, les ingrédients rédigés en Altéen leur donnaient du fils à retordre.

\- C'est toi qui apprend cette langue, je te signale, soupira Hunk avant de pleurnicher. Je me faisais une joie de faire un gâteau typiquement terrien pour Allura...

\- Je vais y parvenir ! râla Pidge. Laisse moi une seconde, pour une fois que je peux déchiffrer sans risquer de me faire déchiqueter...

\- ... Hein ?

\- Laisse tomber, mais n'utilise jamais l'hologramme d'apprentissage.

\- Oh Keith ! sourit le cuisinier en herbe en voyant son camarade passer la tête dans la pièce pour en examiner chaque recoin. Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

\- Lance, répondit sobrement son ami.

\- Ah, il était avec moi aux hangars, après on a manger un morceau et il est parti voir son lion, répondit l'informaticienne. Enfin ton lion. Enfin, ton ancien lion. Bref, il est avec Red ! Il m'a pas dit ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Si il fait n'importe quoi avec, je vais le tuer, râla Keith en grinçant des dents, profondément agacé et désespéré. Je vais voir ce qu'il mijote.

\- Pourquoi tu le cherchais de base ?

Il refit la même tête que précédemment, laissant ses équipiers rires alors qu'il partait. La réponse enfin donnée, il put se rendre au bon endroit. C'était d'ailleurs le dernier auquel il aurait pensé. Jusqu'à maintenant, Lance avait surtout essayé de reconquérir le lion bleu. C'est avec intrigue qu'il arriva au hangar de la machine de légende. Cette dernière était déjà couchée au sol, la gueule ouverte.

En le voyant, les yeux du lion brillèrent légèrement, et il émit un ronronnement. Keith sourit alors qu'il s'approchait, et fit une petite caresse sur son museau en rentrant dans sa gueule. Plus loin, nonchalamment assit dans le fauteuil de commande, Lance était présent. Son doigt tapotait l'accoudoir, et il était accoudé de l'autre bras pour s'appuyer sur son poing. Quelque chose l'ennuyait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? râla le dragueur.

\- Tu savais que je viendrais, non ? soupira le nouveau leader en croisant les bras, le ton dur.

\- Nan, mais Red ne laisse personne d'autre entrer en dehors de moi et toi.

\- On dit "toi et moi", espèce d'égocentrique.

\- Tête ài mulet... Moche en plus.

L'ambiance froidement imposée, et les deux jeunes hommes renfermés sur eux même, firent tombés un silence de plomb pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, le pilote du lion noir reprit la parole, bien qu'à contre-cœur.

\- T'as fait n'importe quoi tout à l'heure, heureusement que les autres sont plus doués avec leurs lions que toi, sinon la mission aurait été un échec et on se serait ridiculisé !

\- Ouais, fit sèchement Lance en riant jaune, amère. Être ridicule est ce qui te préoccupe le plus, pas vrai ?

\- Non, et tu le sais très bien ! Toi même tu m'as reconnu comme chef, alors tu dois accepter que je t'engueule par moment ! Et surtout réfléchir pour une fois !

\- C'est ce que je fais ! s'énerva-t-il en se retournant vers lui et pointant rageusement le tableau de bord allumé devant lui. Mais ce lion est plus têtu que toi ! Il répond qu'à moitié à ce que je lui demande, et ne fait rien dans la demi-mesure !

Boudeur, il croisa les bras et les jambes en se laissant glisser dans le siège en cuir. Il secoua le bout de son pied en faisant tapoter son doigt sur son biceps. Tout comme Keith, il était en tenue de civil, preuve qu'il ne comptait pas voler en dehors du vaisseau et risquer des choses stupides. C'était un bon point, alors le demi-galra décida de venir l'aider un peu.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à arriver derrière le siège, puis se pencha en appuyant sur quelques touches afin d'avoir les statistiques de la machine. Lance se redressa, effaré, ne sachant même pas qu'il pouvait faire ça. Sa réaction fit sourire hautainement le meneur, et l'énerva.

\- Red, commença Keith. Tu peux nous lancer une simulation de vol, s'il te plaît ?

\- Comme si il allait..., commença son camarade, aussi amère que moqueur.

Il se fit couper par un ronronnement d'approbation et une secousse le surpris suffisamment pour qu'il décroise ses membres. L'entrée du lion se referma, puis l'écran afficha la voie lactée. La sensation de pesanteur artificielle ainsi que l'odeur de l'air pressurisé le pris de court. Il était clair qu'ils étaient encore sur le vaisseau, alors il fut ahurit de voir ce que le lion était capable de faire.

\- Mais comment ?..., bégaya-t-il, vert de jalousie.

\- Tous en sont capable, il faut juste s'y pencher un peu en demandant poliment, répondit Keith avec condescendance, non sans un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

\- Blue et moi sommes de super pote !

\- Mais tu es le dernier au courant qu'on peut faire des simulations de vole ?

\- Ah la ferme ! Je préfère juste la vraie pratique ! L'action ! Et bien évidement, la gloire et les femmes ! répliqua-t-il, frimeur.

\- T'es toujours célibataire à ce que je sache.

\- Ose me dire ça ! Eh puis, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas in-expérimenté dans le domaine !

Keith rougit brutalement en se raidissant. Il lui jeta un regard et le découvrit aussi embarrassé que lui. C'était un secret entre eux, mais ils avaient passé plus de nuits ensemble qu'ils n'acceptaient de l'avouer. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait, où même si il se passait bien quelque chose, mais dès qu'ils étaient seuls, coupés du monde, les choses dégénéraient et devenaient comme inévitables.

Ils avaient tenté d'aller à l'encontre de cette attraction, mais ce fut pire. Non seulement ils avaient à nouveau couché ensemble, mais en plus ils commençaient à partager la même chambre. À force de dormir dans la même pièce, ils laissaient inévitablement leurs affaires sur place, que ce soit un réveil brutal, ou alors la fainéantise. C'était une chambre inoccupée, une parmi des milliers, éloignée des autres membres du groupe, mais non loin des hangars pour être prêt rapidement. Personne ne semblait encore avoir remarqué ce qui se passait, et ils étaient aussi reconnaissant que surpris.

Cependant, ce n'était pas parce que cette situation durait qu'ils l'acceptaient complètement pour autant. Ils étaient gênés, et préféraient ne pas en parler, appréciant seulement l'instant sans se poser de question. Cette fois-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas différente, et ils cherchèrent à fuir la conversation.

\- Contrôler Red est pas compliqué, tu dois juste savoir jauger la puissance et la vitesse. En clair : n'y va pas comme le bourrin sans cervelle que tu es ! cracha Keith.

\- C'est toi l'abrutit !

\- Très mature, je suis épaté...

\- Ah, la ferme !

\- Bref, on fait comme ça.

Il illustra ses mots d'une démonstration en prenant les manettes, passant donc un peu devant Lance pour atteindre celle opposée à lui. L'écran afficha une réponse rapide à la commande, effectuant plusieurs figures dans l'espace artificiel qui leur semblait si réel. Le pilote passif observa, apprenant à contre cœur, avant de tiquer. Il se tourna vers son partenaire avec stupeur.

\- Hey, une seconde ! Comment ça se fait qu'il te réponde encore alors que tu es le pilote du lion noir ?! Moi et Shiro ont peut même pas rallumer nos anciens !

\- Encore une fois, la manière correcte c'est "untel et moi" ! Et J'en sais rien ! J'étais pas sûr qu'il me réponde à vrai dire. Une chance pour toi, tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner.

Lance ravala sa rancœur, et accepta son aide. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était mauvais avec le lion rouge. La rapidité et la puissance était plus élevé que sur Blue, il n'était pas habitué, et causait du tort à son équipe sur le terrain. Il s'était demandé pourquoi les autres s'étaient aussi bien adapté, et avait même pensé qu'il était juste un très mauvais paladin, et qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans l'équipe.

Maintenant qu'il savait que les simulations de vol existaient, tout devenait plus clair. En y repensant, Pidge avait dû lui dire un truc comme ça, mais ses termes techniques au possible l'avait juste ennuyé et il n'avait pas écouté. Tenant à sa fierté, il ne dit rien, et accepta les instructions de son meneur.

Ils se prirent plusieurs fois la tête, et la collision avec plusieurs débris de commettes les secouèrent aussi bien qu'elles agacèrent Keith qui perdait patience. Ayant assez de se passer les manettes tour à tour, il attrapa les mains de Lance encore posées sur celles-ci.

\- J'ai dit doucement ! cria-t-il. Comme ça ! Là ! C'est pas compliqué !

\- Mais j'ai compris ! Alors lâche moi !

\- Nan, t'es encore trop brusque !

\- C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir !

\- Tais-toi et concentre-toi sur ce que je te demande, bon sang !

L'allusion à leurs coucheries les plongèrent à nouveaux dans l'embarra. Ils s'étaient déjà donnés mutuellement à l'autre, laissant le moment et leurs humeurs décidés pour eux du dénouement de la soirée.

Ils prirent une profonde inspiration pour se reprendre, et passèrent au delà de l'étrange sensation, qu'ils craignaient reconnaître, du contacte de leurs mains. Lance se laissa guider, sentant la pression donner sur les manettes pour aller à la bonne allure. Il remarqua que contrairement à son lion, il ne devait pas laisser les manettes à la même hauteur, au contraire, l'une était toujours plus haute que l'autre. C'était justement dû à l'agilité de la bête.

Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais il avait en réalité très mal conduit Red. Maintenant qu'il savait que les manettes ne s'inclinaient pas de la même façon, et qu'elles devaient être à différents niveaux, tout lui semblait plus facile. Keith lui laissa de plus en plus de marge de manœuvre, gardant tout de même ses mains sur les siennes s'il avait besoin de le reprendre.

\- Tiens, avec ça sur le côté. Tu pousses avec le pouce. Vas-y, pousse-le, lui conseilla-t-il, son ton bien plus doux que précédemment.

Lance ne réagissant pas, réalisant à peine ce qu'il lui disait, il utilisa son propre pouce pour bouger celui du pilote. Ainsi, il le plaça sur le bouton sur le côté de la poignée, accessible d'un geste, et le poussa à appuyer dessus. La vitesse de la bête augmenta, les obligeant à s'accrocher pour ne pas être déséquilibrer, surtout Keith qui était penché en avant et non assis.

Leurs visages étaient proches, et la conduite était agréable, ils sentaient qu'ils se déconcentraient sur ce qui se passait devant eux. Refusant de céder, surtout dans un endroit pareil et en pleine après-midi, ils résistèrent et s'éclaircir la voix, continuant la simulation.

Cette dernière perdait peu à peu son irréalisme, et la sensation d'être réellement dans l'espace les prirent à la gorge. Ils se sentaient éloignés de tous les autres, hors de toute communication fortuite, ou de présence supplémentaire indésirée. La chaleur de leurs mains fut plus nettement ressentie, et ils étaient bientôt plus concentrés dessus que sur le vol. Leurs doigts bougèrent légèrement alors qu'ils les fixaient, s'apportant des caresses imperceptibles qui les firent frissonner.

Cédant le premier, Lance se cacha les yeux avec le bras de son quo-pilote, soupirant de soulagement d'avoir enfin brisé la barrière invisible entre leurs deux corps. Il leva ses doigts comme un éventail, et les referma de la même façon pour attraper ceux de l'autre. La proximité ne laissa pas son voisin de marbre, et il ne sentit aucun mouvement de recul de sa part. Au contraire, Keith semblait même resserrer ses doigts sur les siens.

\- Eh merde ! jura celui-ci, si bas que Lance manqua de l'entendre.

Le nouveau meneur lâcha les commandes pour monter à califourchon sur les hanches de son partenaire. Ce dernier sursauta de surprise, mais se laissa prendre le visage pour recevoir le baiser fiévreux qu'il attendait inconsciemment. Ils fermèrent les yeux en soupirant, appréciant le contact de leurs corps, les mains du paladin bleu se posant sur les cuisses de son partenaire. Ses paumes glissèrent sur les hanches, passant sur les fesses du bout des doigts.

Il avait envie de laisser Keith mener la danse, mais également de contrôler la situation. En vu de comment l'autre agissait, cambrant ses reins pour coller pour encore son bassin au sien, il déduisit sans erreur qu'il voulait la même chose. Ses mains remontèrent, ses doigts passant sur la ceinture avant de tirer le tee-shirt pour le sortir de celle-ci. Leur tâche accomplie avec succès, ils se glissèrent en dessous, touchant la peau lisse. C'était doux, et le plaisir fut amplement partagé.

Keith se redressa, se séparant à contre-cœur des lèvres de son amant, duquel il resta intimement près. Il retira précipitamment sa veste rouge et blanche, son souffle court se mélangeant à celui de l'autre qui fit de même avec la sienne. Ils se réunirent dans un profond baiser claquant d'humidité, leurs corps commençant à se mouvoir d'eux même dans une friction délicieuse. Un son parvenant à ses oreilles réveilla un peu Lance, et le fit pouffer. Intrigué, son compagnon lui jeta un regard pour le questionner silencieusement, ses mains encore sur sa mâchoire et son cou.

\- C'est si plaisant que t'en ronronne ? fit Lance en faisant bondir ses sourcils, son timbre de voix entre la séduction et la moquerie.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi.

Son sourire se fana, et ils s'échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Comprenant enfin, ils levèrent la tête et perçurent le lion emmètre ce son distinctif très clairement. Ils rougirent brusquement, s'engonçant dans la gêne. À moitié sortit de l'ambiance précédente, ils auraient pu s'arrêter là, mais leurs érections et l'urgence de la soulager étaient trop forte. Keith se réinstalla sur le siège, dépliant ses jambes pour les passer derrière les accoudoirs, et ainsi être mieux assit sur les hanches de Lance. Ce dernier sentit, et vit la main empoignant le dessus du dossier trembler d'impatience, les jointures des doigts blanchissant sous la pression qu'ils effectuaient sur le cuir.

\- Red, tu peux nous laisser un peu d'intimité et t'éteindre, s'il te plaît ? demanda le meneur, la tension dans sa voix faisant frissonner son amant qui vint le tenter d'un baiser d'un geste sur son menton.

Alors qu'il empoigna les cheveux châtain sur la nuque pour lever la tête à l'insolent, le lion s'éteignit complètement, ne laissant que les lumières d'urgences. En même temps, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec fièvre. Ils se jetèrent sur leurs ceintures, l'ouvrant précipitamment alors qu'ils gardaient les yeux clos pour apprécier les sensations. De toute façon, ils connaissaient le corps de l'autre par cœur, ils n'avaient pas besoin de visuel.

Par réflexe, ils cherchèrent un tiroir, quelque chose, afin de dénicher ce qu'ils leurs seraient utile pour la suite. Ils se rappelèrent vite qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre, et que par conséquent, ils n'avaient absolument rien. Keith enfonça trois de ses propres doigts dans la bouche de son partenaire, s'occupant en allant dévorer son cou, laissant quelques marques.

Un geignement, léger et rauque, échappa à Lance qui lui offrit toute la salive dont il avait besoin. Peut-être même un peu trop. Écœuré, son compagnon se redressa en secouant sa main, le faisant rire. Il le tira ensuite pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et alla s'atteler à sa propre préparation. Cette dernière ne le laissa pas de marbre, et il dû avouer que leur dernière union commençait à dater. Ils avaient été particulièrement occupés avec la traque et les pièges, la tension sexuelle avait donc grimpé jusqu'à les faire bouillir d'impatience. Ils ne pouvaient l'admettre que dans ces moments : ils se désiraient impétueusement.

Lance retira son tee-shirt de lui même, puis fut aidé pour retirer celui de Keith. Il serra ce dernier contre lui par la suite, échangeant toujours plus de baisers, leurs souffles courts au possible. Leurs peaux surchauffaient, leurs donnant l'impression d'un choc thermique à chaque toucher. Un soupir passa les lèvres du paladin écarlate, ses chaires qui commençaient à se détendre le faisant renouer avec des sensations qu'il avait craint de ne jamais retrouver.

Tous deux avaient été en froid pendant toute cette période d'abstinence, obligés d'aller par mont et par vaux pour remettre de l'ordre dans la galaxie. Les premières semaines suivant la perte de Shiro, ils ne s'étaient presque pas croisés, car Keith le cherchait en vint. Ce fut qu'à la fin de ces longues journées harassantes qu'il craqua, et se confia à son ami qui l'avait rejoint dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Une chose entraînant une autre, ils ont fini par être plus intime que prévu.

Le lendemain fut brutal, car le fils de Zarkon les attaqua. Ils laissèrent donc leurs vêtements sur place, courant en sous-vêtement chercher leurs combinaisons pour combattre. Lorsque les choses se calmèrent et qu'ils furent à nouveau sur le vaisseau, en sécurité, ils avaient voulu retourner chercher leurs vêtements, mais tombèrent inévitablement sur l'autre.

Ils ne se souvinrent pas comment les choses en étaient arrivées à ce qu'il se retrouvent à dormir sur le même lit, coller l'un contre l'autre. Mais depuis cette nuit, ils ne trouvaient plus le sommeil séparément, et allait dans cette chambre en espérant que l'autre aurait la même idée. Même s'ils ne couchaient pas, ils restaient ensemble, appréciant la présence à côté d'eux. La peur de l'abandon et de la perte, toutes deux les tenant sadiquement aux tripes, ne les laissaient en paix que dans ces moments d'intimités.

\- Anh !

Le gémissement de Keith fut expliqué par la morsure qu'il reçut au trapèze. Loin d'être douloureuse, elle était faite pour le taquiner, ne laissant même pas de marque. S'ajoutant à cela, une langue mutine qui glissa sur sa jugulaire, lui faisant lever le menton en serrant les dents. Il arrivait aux bouts de ses limites, et su que son compagnon aussi lorsqu'il sentit la poigne sur son pantalon ouvert se resserrer avec toute sa force.

Il retira sa main pour se hisser avec les deux par le dossier du siège, se levant un peu. Comprenant sa démarche, Lance tira sur son pantalon jusqu'à mis-cuisse, faisait de même avec le sien. Ils se collèrent plus encore, l'excitation se mêlant à l'impatience, rendant leurs gestes rudes et imprécis. Après plusieurs tentatives, ils parvinrent à trouver le bon endroit pour s'unir.

Ils geignirent tous les deux, se serrant le temps de s'habituer aux sensations, surtout pour celui qui accueillait. Le paladin bleu fit plusieurs demandes en caressant les cuisses, se retenant de bouger pour ne pas faire mal à son partenaire. Le front contre sa poitrine, il se contint au mieux jusqu'à sentir une main fourrager dans ses cheveux.

Ils bougèrent en synchronisation, retrouvant facilement le rythme qu'ils se donnaient habituellement. De nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent, caressant leurs joues, leurs cous, leurs flancs, tout ce qui passait à porter de main. Ils se laissèrent emporter par l'instant, oubliant ce qu'ils étaient, leur mission, leurs fardeaux, leurs passés, leurs présents, et même leurs futurs. Seulement conscient de leur présence et de ce qu'ils partageaient à l'instant même.

Un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la bête, une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. Coupés dans l'ambiance, ils rouvrirent les yeux et cherchèrent d'où provenait la voix, si l'un de leur casque traînait quelque part. Malheureusement pour eux, c'était bien dans le hangar, et Pidge apparue aux pieds du lion. La panique les envahit, n'ayant, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais été sur le point de se faire surprendre. Keith voulut partir, mais Lance le retenu en le serrant contre lui.

\- Elle ne peut pas nous voir ! dit-il à son oreille, sa voix devenue plus rauque par le plaisir. Elle ne peut pas nous entendre non plus !

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot, elle peut venir et...

\- Red n'accepte personne d'autre en dehors de moi et toi.

Ils se regardèrent, l'un calmant ses angoisses, et l'autre résistant à bouger de nouveau. L'appel de leur équipière raisonna encore dans le hangar, et ils l'entendirent se demander si c'était une mauvaise blague. Persuadé qu'ils étaient encore là, zlle mit ses mains sur ses hanches en fixant la vitre sans-teint qui l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

\- Hey, si vous êtes là mais que vous m'ignorez, ça va vite être lourd !

Pidge n'eut toujours aucune réponse, et le lion restait éternellement éteint. Loin de s'avouer vaincue, elle demanda à la bête de la laisser vérifier à l'intérieur, mais eu un refus silencieux. Les paroles de son amant ainsi illustré, Keith se tourna vers celui-ci, surpris. Lance lui fit son sourire enjôleur, mêlé à un air hautain, en haussant une épaule, fier d'avoir raison.

Le garçon se jeta sur ses lèvres, échangeant un instant en ondulant à nouveau des hanches. Prit par surprise, l'autre se contracta et serra ses mains sur ses cuisses en poussant un son étouffé dans sa gorge. Après quelques mouvements, le meneur quitta sa bouche sans pour autant s'en éloigner.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis, hun... C'est "toi et moi", ah...

\- Toi et moi, moi et toi, khg... Toi en moi, moi en toi, c'est du pareil au même, anh, sourit-il.

\- Crétin...

\- Toi même...

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, accélérant le rythme, oubliant la pauvre Pidge qui ne recevait que sa solitude en réponse à ses appels. Ils ne l'entendirent même pas partir, trop pris dans l'instant. Lance repoussa son partenaire pour l'allonger à moitié sur le tableau de bord, l'obligeant à prendre appuis dessus ainsi que sur un accoudoir. Keith avait un peu peur de tomber, mais rapidement, il fut concentré à nouveau sur ce qui se passait, surtout lorsqu'un point particulier se fit frapper en lui.

Il se cambra, la tête jetée en arrière, un son voluptueux passant sa gorge. Lance le sentit l'étouffer délicieusement, et dû se prendre une seconde avant de recommencer à bouger. Il admira le spectacle offert en face de lui, laissant une partie de la manœuvre à son amant qui s'en donnait à cœur joie en touchant sa prostate. Il trouvait ça dingue de voir à quel point Keith pouvait être ouvert pendant le sexe, c'était presque euphorisant. Plus encore lorsqu'il savait qu'il était le seul à le voir ainsi.

Lance profita qu'il participe moins aux mouvements pour aller caresser le torse de son amant, allant taquiner les tétons et les zones sensibles sur les côtes. Une cicatrice ou deux, discrètes, pouvaient être manqués sous un autre regard que le sien devenu expert. Il ferma les yeux, ressentant pleinement chaque sensation, attaquant un coin plus sensible que l'autre en effectuant sa ronde dans un ordre précis ; il connaissait ce corps jusqu'aux bout des doigts, littéralement.

La fin approcha rapidement pour Keith, et son exiguïté ne permis pas à son partenaire de tenir plus longtemps. Ils attrapèrent leurs mains, informant l'autre, et entre-lacèrent leurs doigts pour s'autoriser mutuellement à en finir. Ils se réunirent donc à nouveau, Lance tirant son meneur par cette même main, afin de s'enlacer étroitement, et bouger comme ils purent en faisant monter la pression le plus possible. Leurs peaux claquaient, et les sons humides retentissaient avec leurs voix valsant de plaisir.

Soudain une explosion blanche dans leurs esprits vides, une sensation d'être en apesanteur les transportant dans un paradis éthérique. C'était l'instant où ils se sentaient le plus uni, le plus en harmonie, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Un profond sentiment de paix les envahirent.

Ils redescendirent doucement, reprenant leurs souffles tout en restant enlacé. Loin de quitter ces délicieuses sensations qui les apaisèrent, ils apprécièrent l'instant de calme. Ils n'avaient plus peur de l'abandon, ou de se retrouver seul, ils étaient là, partageant leur chaleur, le corps alangui. C'était le moment qu'ils préféraient, lorsque les émotions retombaient, laissant place à ce flot infinie de sérénité et de douceur.

Keith se redressa, quittant le cou de Lance, pour se séparer de lui, tous deux tremblant encore un peu. Ils soupirèrent, loin d'être insensible au mouvement, et se prirent une minute pour retrouver leurs esprits. De nouveau capable de penser, Lance se mit à rire, intriguant son partenaire qui lui jeta un regard emplit de questions.

\- Je suppose que c'est pas comme ça qu'on sort l'arme secrète de Red, ou alors tes leçons de vol sont vraiment très particulières !

Il rit avec lui, avouant que cette distraction était loin d'être prévu lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui enseigner comment utiliser la bête. Il sursauta en sentant la semence sortir, et se raidit d'inconfort. Ce n'était jamais la partie plaisante du receveur, mais ils s'y étaient fait. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Lance attrapa sa veste au sol et sortie le paquet de mouchoir de l'intérieur, leur permettant de s'essuyer un peu.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour se rhabiller, se moquant mutuellement de l'autre en voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne tenaient encore parfaitement sur ses jambes. Fin prêt, ils essayèrent de cacher au mieux les preuves de leurs méfaits, et sortir du lion. Ce ne fut qu'à la lumière du hangar que Lance, fermant la marche, découvrit le suçon peu discret sur la gorge de Keith.

\- Oh quiznak...

Son juron attira l'attention de son amant, ce dernier paniquant en le voyant fixer son cou ainsi. Il se jeta devant une armature métallique du lion pour avoir son reflet, et frotta la marque avec insistance. C'était stupide, mais personne ne peut contrôler ses réflexes.

\- C'est pas vrai, Lance ! Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention avec ça !

\- Je peux te dire la même chose, soupira-t-il en se penchant également pour voir les deux marques de chaque côté de son cou.

\- Super, on fait comment maintenant ? Si on se ramène tous les deux avec une écharpe après avoir disparu en même temps, ça va être discret !

\- Hey, c'est toi le leader, hein ! La partie réflexion, c'est ton boulot !

Keith fulmina, ne sachant pas ce qui le retenait de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Soudain, il tiqua, réalisant. Sa passivité et l'insistance de son regard inquiéta son amant qui se mit sur ses gardes. Oui, après tout, qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Il s'approcha vicieusement de Lance, une mauvaise idée derrière la tête se lisant dans ses yeux malsains et son large sourire.

\- Attend, attend, attend..., s'inquiéta l'autre en reculant, rapidement bloqué avec le mur. Tu penses à quoi là ?

Keith ouvrit le placard encastré dans le mur du hangar, et alluma le robot nettoyeur. Il prit ensuite l'un des aspirateurs et le plaqua sans ménagement sur la gorge de son camarade. Ce dernier hurla et se débattu autant qu'il le put. Il reprit vite le dessus pour se venger, explosant de rire en entendant l'autre crier. Le meneur ne resta pas les bras croisés et attrapa l'autre bras aspirant du robot pour répliquer.

Leur combat attira inévitablement leur équipe, et tous furent blasés. Ils étaient partis pour les laisser stupidement se battre, mais Shiro intervenu en les attrapant par le col pour les séparer. Le duo s'échangea un regard foudroyant, Lance provoquant une ultime fois en tirant la langue.

\- Stop ! fit l'ancien meneur, retenant Keith de se jeter à nouveau sur son rival. Vous vous êtes assez expliqué comme ça, maintenant faite moi plaisir et aller prendre une douche avant de manger, vous sentez fort...

\- À se battre avec un robot nettoyeur, c'est pas étonnant, pouffa Pidge avant de tourner les talons. Aller, dépêchez-vous un peu, je meurs de faim !

\- Pour apaiser les rivalités, mon gâteau est parfait ! se vanta Hunk en la suivant. Mais si vous n'êtes pas assez rapide, vous n'aurez rien du tout !

\- Tu serais capable de faire ça à ton plus grand pote ? pleurnicha Lance dramatiquement avant de tendre la main vers lui. Je pensais que nous étions ami !

\- Allez, dépêchez-vous, sourit Shiro. Et que je ne vous reprenne pas à vous battre. C'est compris ?

\- Ouais, ouais...

\- C'est compris ? répéta-t-il plus durement, faisant comprendre qu'il voulait une réponse unanime.

\- Oui..., firent les deux cachottiers en cœur.

Il les lâcha donc, et tous quittèrent les lieux. Les amants allèrent se laver, utilisant des salles de bain différente à leur étage. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, se voilant toujours la face en disant qu'ils avaient juste laisser des affaires là et que c'était plus simple de venir ici.

Keith finit par sourire, et toucha les marques violacées sur la gorge de Lance. Tout comme sur lui, elles étaient présentes sur les joues, le front, la mâchoire, la gorge, et même les bras. Les suçons étaient particulièrement bien dissimulés, mais en sachant où regarder, il pouvait les voir. C'était un plaisir coupable qu'il refusait d'avouer.

Lance répliqua en appuyant sur l'un de ses hématomes, le faisant tiquer de douleur. Ils se fusillèrent du regard avant d'exploser de rire. Ils se sentaient délicieusement idiot. Le cubain attrapa son compère dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser, l'envie étant trop forte pour qu'il la laisse passer. Surpris, mais loin de refuser, Keith répondit en étant un peu raide, les yeux fermés. Habituellement, ils ne faisaient ça que pendant et après l'amour, pas en dehors. Il le questionna donc des yeux lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Le sourire qu'il reçut le blasa, et il s'inquiéta des prochains mots.

\- Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ? commença Lance.

\- Je te jure que si tu me compares à un chaton ou quoi que ce soit dans le style, je te casse les dents...

\- J'allais plutôt dire à un mulet, vieux et teigneux, siffla-t-il en le dévisageant de haut. La coupe avec.

\- C'est toi la vieille carne !

Lance rit puis étira ses lèvres pour réclamer un baiser. Son meneur recula la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait. Le moment de solitude l'envahissant, il arrêta.

\- Quoi ?

\- À quoi tu joues ? On fait pas ça, normalement !

\- J'ai envie, je fais, c'est plus simple.

\- Non ! Non, tu n'as pas à le faire comme ça, bon sang ! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi !

\- Hey, c'est toi qui m'a dit de laisser les mathématiques aux autres et de ne pas réfléchir ! En plus, ils ont pas obligatoirement besoin de le savoir, hein.

Bloqué, Keith le dévisagea, le voyant étirer de nouveau ses lèvres. Raide, il le fixa encore, ne sachant pas bien s'il comprenait ce qu'il essayait implicitement de dire. Oserait-il entrer dans une telle relation ? Ils étaient rivaux, sa fierté en prenait déjà un coup lorsqu'ils s'abandonnaient à la passion sans pouvoir se contrôler ; foutues hormones adolescente.

L'avantage de l'accepter, c'est qu'ils seraient désormais sans aucun complexe, et pourrait clairement se donner des rendez-vous intime. Il ne savait pas où cela les mènerait, il n'avait encore jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un par le passer. Il détestait ce garçon, et l'adorait en même temps. Tout était si particulier et confus, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Néanmoins, il avait envie de le découvrir, et sinon, il passerait juste du bon temps, une présence humaine à ses côtés le soir.

Décidé, du moins il pensait qu'il l'était, il se détendit et vint déposer un baiser rapide et quelque peu timide sur les lèvres de l'autre. Ce dernier dépita, s'exclamant alors qu'il était visiblement déçu : c'était loin d'être les balais enflammés qu'ils échangeait habituellement. Le comprenant, Keith attrapa son col brusquement pour le tirer à lui et l'embrasser presque sauvagement. Son compagnon surpris, eu une faiblesse dans les jambes, et fut un peu penché en arrière. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, il rit, puis commença à sortir de la chambre.

\- Ah, voilà qui est mieux. Hey tu me refais pas ta pucelle, parce que t'es déjà suffisamment ridicule comme ça !

\- Qui est ridicule ! répliqua l'autre avec amertume en le pourchassant en courant dans le couloir. Viens là que je te fasse la peau !

\- Attrape-moi d'abord, grand fou ! minauda comiquement Lance en sautillant dans le couloir. Arrivant vite à la salle de dîner pour contourner la table où leurs amis étaient déjà installés.

\- Je vais te..., commença son compagnon les yeux révulsés, mais il se fit couper par Allura.

\- ASSIS !

L'instinct de survie et le réflexe simple les firent obéir, ils s'installèrent donc rapidement à table. Non sans un dernier regard de provocation et de rage, ils commencèrent le repas avec leurs amis. La délicieuse cuisine de Hunk apaisa les cœurs et tous la savourèrent joyeusement. Coran ne s'empêcha pas de dire que la cuisine traditionnelle de son peuple était très bonne, et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient contre elle.

Après s'être tous fait exploser le ventre avec le dessert, ils rampèrent presque jusqu'à leur chambre. Lance entra le premier, se mettant de suite en pyjama et son masque de nuit, et se mit au lit pour mettre son bandeau. Aussi rare que cela puisse être, des chambres avec lit double étaient présentes sur le vaisseau, et celle-ci en faisait partie. Ça les avait bien arrangé de ne pas être obligé de bricoler quelque chose avec deux matelas et des couvertures, qui les auraient plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

Presque une heure après s'être couché, et plongé dans le noir, Lance entendit la porte s'ouvrir et devina l'identité de l'intrus. Keith avait semblé hésiter, mais il alluma finalement la lumière, conscient que le bandeau de son amant le plongeait dans le noir complet. Il se prépara rapidement pour la nuit, et rejoignit la couche en tournant le dos à l'autre. D'un ordre simple, il éteignit les lumières, et laissa le silence envahir la pièce.

Après une heure, le sommeil ne le gagnait toujours pas, alors il sortie sa lame de sous son oreiller, et la regarda. Il repensait toujours à ses origines, l'abandon de sa mère, la perte de son père. Ça le torturait, mais il était incapable de s'en empêcher. Une main vint mollement abaisser son poignet, le sortant de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers son voisin avec surprise, ne comprenant pas comment avec ce bandeau il avait pu voir la faible lueur du symbole de sa lame. Semblant entendre ses questionnements silencieux, Lance prit la parole d'une voix endormit.

\- Tu penses tellement fort que ça hurle dans mes oreilles, alors dors.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile, peut-être ? râla-t-il.

Lance lâcha son poignet pour lever un bord de son bandeau, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. La lame les éclairait faiblement, mais ils furent capable de déchiffrer facilement les émotions de l'autre ; principalement, parce qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur. Keith détourna les yeux pour fixer le plafond, poussant un profond soupir. Il leva finalement son couteau et toucha le symbole du pouce.

\- Me dire que je suis à moitié galra... J'ai pas envie de mal tourner...

\- On a vu suffisamment de race pour voir qu'il n'y a pas que les galra qui son mauvais. Eh puis t'es déjà moitié trou-duc et moitié mulet, alors t'as pas de soucie à te faire.

\- Putain, t'as les mots, hein..., siffla-t-il entre ses dents avec ironie.

Lance rit en laissant retomber son bandeau avant de lui tourner le dos, retournant à son activité première : dormir. Keith l'observa, puis sourit doucement avant de ranger la lame. Il vint ensuite enlacé le dos de son compagnon, le serrant étroitement contre lui. Il l'entendit râler sur le fait qu'il allait déchirer son masque de soin, alors il lui pinça les côtes en pouffant, s'amusant de voir sa réaction chatouilleuse. Le calme revint rapidement, et ils plongèrent tous deux dans un profond sommeil réparateur et apaisant.


End file.
